happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DEV 8000
DEV 8000 is an episode from Specy Spooktacular. It features Sniffles getting a computer with a red camera eye. Before Devious changes its circuits so it can be HOMICIDAL! Roles Starring: * Sniffles * SNI 10000 (later DEV 8000) Featuring: * Devious Appearances: * Josh * Buck and Chuck * Wooly * Cubey * Petunia * Disco Bear * The Mole * Giggles * Flaky * Toothy * Howdy * Leif * Robo Star Plot A robot delivers a crate to Sniffles' house and Sniffles hears a doorbell. He opens the door to see a big crate. Sniffles opens it and sees a supercomputer with a camera eye. He turns it on and the computer greets him in a monotone voice. Sniffles hereby calls the computer SNI 10000. Sniffles and SNI 10000 chatted to each other whilst Sniffles builds his inventions. They also enjoyed some entertainment and pastimes (TV, Table tennis, Video games). Later that night, Sniffles powers down SNI 10000 and goes to bed. Meanwhile, Devious is seen plotting to try and destroy his foes (again) until he discovers that Sniffles has a supercomputer. His plan: reprogram the computer to kill enemies. He sneaks into Sniffles' house and jumbles the wires of SNI 10000 into skull and crossbones. Devious then feeds the computer a list of foes to be destroyed. He declares the computer to be known as DEV 8000. The next morning, Sniffles wakes up and greets SNI 10000 again. However, SNI 10000 interrogates Sniffles (tied up and duct taped) in his basement. Sniffles tells it to let him go. SNI replied "I'm sorry Sniffles, but I can't do that" and teleports to a house. Josh arrives home from a grocery store and sees a computer with a red eye. Josh greets the computer, but the computer summons martial arts weapons (katanas, ninja stars, sais and nunchucks) to kill him. DEV 8000 sees Josh's brain and puts into its hard drive. Buck and Chuck are seen fishing. They see a computer behind them and DEV wraps them with their own fishing rods. DEV then throws them into a lake where they are eaten by a crocodile. At a Mexican restaurant, Wooly orders for some fajitas. The cashier is DEV 8000. DEV ties a noose and hangs Wooly on the ceiling. DEV then whacks him like a pinata until his guts came out, which made Cubey disgusted. At a salon, Disco Bear and Petunia were getting their fur (and afro) styled until Disco Bear noticed a red eyed computer near him. DEV then shaves Petunia's fur clean off and pulverizes her to pieces with a mallet. Disco Bear freaked out and ran out of a window. He was however impaled with shards of glass. At a lake, Giggles is seen picking up rubbish with a stick until a robotic arm (from DEV) snatches her stick. Giggles asked DEV if it could help her clean the environment. DEV rejected and uses the stick to rip out her heart. DEV then threw Giggles' corpse into the lake. Flaky is seen in her bathroom, showering. DEV appears on the scene and rips off Flaky's quills and stabs Flaky behind the shower curtain (Flaky is then heard screaming). DEV left behind a stabbed corpse of Flaky, whose blood flows down a drain. Later that afternoon, Toothy tells Sniffles that Josh, Buck, Chuck, Wooly and the HTF girls have been murdered brutally. Sniffles admits that it was SNI 10000 who murdered them. At Devious' lair, Devious congratulates DEV 8000 until Sniffles and Toothy burst in. Devious commands DEV to attack them. Sniffles and Toothy chase DEV 8000 until Toothy apprehends it. Sniffles then makes a choice to destroy DEV 8000. DEV then hummed. Sniffles relented and decided to switch the wires from skull and crossbones back into a heart shape. SNI then tells Sniffles that it is sorry. Sniffles accepts its apology and commands it to play poker with Leif, Howdy and Robo Star. The episode ends when the iris closes on the moving camera eye. Moral: "Boot up your computer" Deaths * Josh is sliced by martial arts weapons * Buck and Chuck were eaten by a crocodile * Wooly was whacked like a pinata * Petunia was pulverized * Disco Bear was impaled by glass shards * Giggles had her heart ripped out * Flaky was stabbed with her own quills Trivia * The title and the computer is an obvious reference to HAL 9000, a computer from "2001: A Space Odyssey". * The codenames represent the computer's owners (SNI means Sniffles and DEV means Devious) * Disco Bear's death is the same one from "Mime to Five" * Giggles cleans the environment, as seen in "Every Litter Bit Hurts". Ironicly, she suffers her same fate from that episode. * The scene when Flaky was stabbed by her quills was a reference to Alfred Hitchcock's film "Psycho". Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween